Court of Hearts
by Reizna
Summary: [AU] The Queen of Hearts was angry and called Satoshi for a trial. He knew why. He had stolen the heart of Wonderland itself.


**Title**: Court of Hearts  
**Prompt(s)**: "Every rose has its thorn" and "All's fair in love and war"  
**Warnings**: Satoshi x Risa ness and possible violence. Alternate Universe-ness.  
**Disclaimer**: If I owned D.N.Angel, these two would have been together by volume ten of the manga. Sadly, I don't. At last, I've said it.

---

The Queen of Hearts was angry today. The icy prince of thieves could just tell by the way the trees moved with the wind, but he stood his ground. Her Royal Guard was coming for him and his minions knew so they had fled --- all except the prince of thieves and his cousin, the Mad Hatter named Dark Mousy.

"Do you reckon she's mad about you-know-what?" The Mad Hatter questioned, tipping his black hat to the side. Satoshi Hikari growled at this. Whenever Dark tipped his hat, it was a sign of interrogation.

"Probably so, my _dear_ cousin whom I should have disowned before all this." Satoshi mumbled, addressing the Mad Hatter quite rudely, "If you didn't direct me to this path, I wouldn't have encountered the Queen of Hearts herself."

"Such a beauty, isn't she?" Dark asked, eying his blue-haired cousin. This earned another growl from the prince of thieves.

"You do understand that my answer will be added to my list of crimes."

Dark's eyes narrowed as footsteps could be heard in the distance. "The Royal Guard's on its way. Good luck and say hello to my brother for me, would you?"

The bluenette nodded his head. "Of course, Dark."

Dark then closed his eyes and bowed his head. A sphere of darkness appeared in his palm, calling for a portal. The Mad Hatter suddenly vanished, leaving an open door to wherever he was going. Upon seeing it, Satoshi shook his head. He would not run away.

He scoffed, thinking about his minions. "Cowards."

As he spoke this, the young bluenette found himself face to face with the Queen's Royal Guard. Among their ranks, Satoshi spotted a childhood friend of his - Daisuke Biwa, the new Guard leader. The young Hikari was not surprised at this for Daisuke's fighting and magic abilities were top-notch --- except for when the red head dueled his old friend.

"Satoshi Hikari, the Queen of Hearts has called for your trial," Daisuke announced. There was no emotion in his voice, but Satoshi could see how hurt his friend was by looking into those red Niwa eyes.

"Very well, Niwa. Take me to her." Satoshi answered with confidence.

Daisuke folded his arms, eyeing him carefully. "The Jack of Spades will have your head before the Queen does if you're this cocky."

"I care less about my cousin who wishes to bed the Queen." Satoshi smirked, "I'm glad that Her Majesty is not a total fool."

"Watch your mouth!" cried out one of the guards behind the red head leader. At that, Satoshi said nothing more about his relations to the court. Actually, he had no real desire to speak about it, but Daisuke had brought it up. The blue-haired young man had reluctantly replied.

"Let's go before the Queen beheads us."

---

The court of Wonderland was held outside in the Queen's gardens. Satoshi had been here once before when he and Dark broke into the palace to see their lustful cousin, Krad. But what had happened then resulted in the worst crime Satoshi had ever committed in his entire career as the prince of thieves.

"Satoshi Hikari has arrived, Your Grace." cried out a loud voice. The tone was mixed with glee and anger. Satoshi knew who it was. A figure with long blond hair, tied back blocked his path. Unlike the bluenette, the man was wearing silk robes instead of shabby ones.

"The Jack of Spades, the Mad Hatter gives you his greetings." Satoshi addressed. As always, he was straight to the point. An amber glare was shot his way by his blond cousin.

"The Mad Hatter, eh?" Krad feigned a look of surprise after his glare faded away. Satoshi knew better. Dark and Krad had a love-hate relationship as twin brothers and thus, it would carry on between the bluenette and the blond for Dark had considered the Hikari boy as somewhat of a family member. "Abandoned by your band of brothers, my dear Hikari cousin? Your late mother, Lady Rio, will be heartbroken on this day."

The blond man was taunting him, pushing Satoshi's limits, but the defendant would keep his cool. He always did especially in situations such as this.

"Jack of Spades, I humbly request that you no longer speak to the defendant as such." Spoke the young voice of Wonderland's Queen of Hearts.

Satoshi lifted his eyes to see her sited upon a throne-like chair before the stand he would be lead to in order to plea for his innocence. She was only about his age, which was quite young and she looked it. Her brown hair fell at the sides of her face, giving her the young look. Her round, brown eyes were watching him with interest and also with another feeling.

He guessed it was anger and looked away from Her Majesty as he stepped forward, into the platform of the defendant.

Now, his trial would begin.

"Satoshi Hikari, are you aware of all your crimes of plundering and theft?" The blond Jack of Spades questioned from the sidelines.

"I've been aware of all of them for some time now, Sir." Satoshi replied monotonously.

"Those crimes of his are not important, Sir Krad." The Queen of Hearts said aloud. Satoshi could hear her shift her weight as she stood from her throne, also feeling when her gaze landed on him.

"Lady Risa, Your Grace…" Krad trailed off.

"That is enough, Krad. Let me continue this trial without any outbursts from you." The Queen of Hearts ordered.

"Yes, Your Grace." The Jack of Spades answered.

Satoshi felt a smirk crept onto his face. So his cousin Krad was a total buffoon whenever the Queen bossed him around. At least, seeing that sight made the trial more entertaining than expected, he thought.

"The former Prince of Diamonds, now a prince of thieves, Satoshi Hikari…you know your crime against me." Risa announced.

Wiping the smirk off his face, the bluenette sighed. "All too well, Your Majesty."

As he uttered his words, Satoshi looked up to see Risa in her beautiful glory. Adorned in the traditional Wonderland dress of red, black and white, she held the Heart Scepter in her right hand, which was extended outward. As he figured, this was not much of a trial.

After all, whatever the Queen ordered would be followed. No exceptions.

Every citizen of Wonderland knew this.

"Satoshi Hikari, you have been charged with one crime. And it is this crime that has sealed your fate." Her voice was cracking. She appeared to be fighting back tears, but why? Satoshi was clueless at this for once, but he kept quiet in fear of angering her.

"Your crime is as such," Risa paused, "You have stolen Wonderland's Heart."

Satoshi narrowed his eyes. Wonderland's Heart could only mean one thing: the Queen's. He heard Krad yell in protest at the sidelines and wanted to punch the fool badly, but stood still, awaiting his sentence.

"_Off with his head_!"

Mentally, Satoshi cursed, ever forgetful of the Queen's favorite form of death sentence. Beheading was not something he was looking forward. A look of surprise ran across his Hikari face as he took back a step.

He couldn't move any further. Daisuke Niwa trapped him from behind as the rest of the Royal Guard swarmed down to reach him and cut off his head. Watching this, Satoshi gritted his teeth. This would be one hell of a fight if he had his weapons with him, but alas, he was unarmed.

"Damnit…" He mumbled before hearing a whistle from the distance. He looked up at the clear sky as the guards surrounded him completely. That whistle was another cousin's trademark.

"No matter how beautiful it is, every rose has its thorn." A voice came down, following a sphere of light magic which descended into the court. Satoshi smirked, extending his hand upward to catch the sphere. When his hand made contact, there was an explosion of white light.

When the light died down, the guards who had surrounded the defendant had fallen. Satoshi stood back to back with a dark-haired figure that was at least a head taller. "Am I correct, my cousin Hikari? That rose we speak of is Her Majesty, the Queen herself."

"'Tis the truth, isn't it?" Satoshi retorted with another question. He looked back at the Queen, who stared at him with that pouting face he had seen that fateful day. Shaking his head, he stepped onto the hand rail of his platform and leapt up, landing on one knee before the Queen herself, who was indeed startled by this action.

"Hikari, what is the meaning of-?" She was cut off by his lips pressing against hers. A kiss from him to the Queen of Hearts was the one thing that had gotten him in trouble in the first place, but he could not help it.

The Queen Risa reacted faster than the last time, immediately pushing him away. "Guards! Seize him!"

But none of them heard her plight. She glared at Satoshi, who looked at her with a teasing look. "Alls fair in love and war, Your Grace."

With that, he ran off with his partner in crime. He would run away from the Court of Hearts once more for a different reason. Satoshi Hikari had just stolen the heart of its queen.

---

I seem to like the ending of this. I know it seems unfinished, but I'm leaving to your imaginations. XD

Please read and review.


End file.
